Hakkei RP Wiki
Plot 32 years ago, in the year 2016, they appeared. The Gekijou. Random humans suddenly transformed into monstrous abominations... And we didn't have a single clue as to why. At first, humanity resisted. Our technology, cunning, and strategies were arrayed in full glory, eager to stop their rampage. The world's top minds met together and began research on the situation, determined to discover a cure for the thought-to-be disease. The world continued on with its wars and petty struggles, paying the Gekijou only a passing glance. Crises had been averted before. Humans would do as humans would do. Wars would happen, and joys would be held. Life would continue on, with people hoping for better days. But there was no hope. There had never been a hope. The Gekijou are immune to ordinary human weapons or explosives. They easily wreck buildings with a swing of their fists. Some are human sized; others are the size of skyscrapers. They were unstoppable and invincible. By the time the world realized that there was no cure, no resistance, and no future against the beasts... Dusk fell on humanity. All people could do was await the inevitable end. The creatures could chase down humans with perfect accuracy as long as people were near. For they did not need their eyes, senses, or even sound. They fed on one thing along. They detected one thing alone. They desired one thing alone. Raw, human emotion. And in a cruel twist of fate... They could also feed off human rage and despair. 14 years passed. The Gekijou razed nearly the entire world to the ground, driving mankind into small pockets of isolation. The only place that was still intact and "civilized" was Europe. And even then, they were plagued by a constant stream of Gekijou from the inside and out. The capital cities of the remaining countries were in ruin. People lived in distrust of everything. In nearly all respects, humanity was on the verge of extinction. But. Then he arrived: December Endspire. There were first hand accounts of the day he stepped foot into London. All became silent - the Gekijou, the cries of humans, and nature itself. Nothing stirred. All eyes laid on the man who radiated a pulsating aura. An aura that energized. One that awoke something in humans. He stepped across rubble. Bodies. Monsters. He ceased walking in front of a man crushed underneath a boulder. One who was using his dying breath to curse those who had devoured his family. Then with a soft voice that the whole world could hear, December asked the doomed soul a single, solitary question. "What do you want?" Without hesitation, he managed to breath his words through his blood and coughs. "I... want to fight back." December smiled. His arm extended towards the fallen man. The man was able to stand back up. He gazed at his hands in wonder. The Gekijou before him began to step forward, its 8 faces all roaring. And with no hesitation, the man let out a battle cry, charging the monster. And he won. His left fist glowed with power - the same power that the Gekijou wielded. Humanity, now able to harness its emotions and manifest them for combat, was finally able to fight back. December began his journey, visiting areas ravaged by constant assault. He created 100 Kensei: people who could use emotions to fight and harness elements and abstract ideas. They battled the Gekijou out of London throwing away their lives for humanity's first true victory. As these Kensei fought and died, more and more joined their ranks. Eventually, December had made a total of 1000 Kensei. These warriors eventually organized themselves into an organization called DEF, where they planned out various missions to eradicate the Gekijou. Their base, DEF HQ, is where they were first saved; London. And outside of Europe, the rest of the world has fallen to the Gekijou. Only Western European countries remain intact. The Kensei have not given up hope, since they have the power to struggle. But in the corner of their minds, they remember. For even if one can struggle against death... It is meaningless if one cannot win. The Gekijou would not stop coming. There was still no cure. Post 2 Year Time-skip: Two years later, DEF has been hunting the rogue group Veritas. The rebels raid various Kensei parties now and then, disrupting missions. The cure for the Gekijou plight has not been found. And possibly worst of all, the man who creates the Kensei, December Endspire, has gone missing. After creating one last group of 128 Kensei, he vanished into darkness. So as the war rages on between DEF, Veritas, and the Gekijou, the night continues on. Important Pages *Character Template *Character Database *DEF *Kensei *Gekijou *Combat Teams Latest activity Category:Browse